


고향이 (my hometown)

by diorsunmi



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Side Ships, lil bit of smoochies, looks like hwabyul at tthe start but it aint sis i promise, some makin out, wheesa uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorsunmi/pseuds/diorsunmi
Summary: Soloist Ahn Hyejin takes a trip back to her hometown, Jeonju as Moonbyul, her manager had insisted. Little did she know that Byul had a lot more up her sleeve."The two of us left for Jeonju, (my favorite, my, my, my favorite thing.)""Let's go, to Seoul, Jeonju, Wonmi-dong."





	고향이 (my hometown)

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this before hwasa's solo was announced im quaking I PREDCICTED THE FUTURE

 

Hyejin walked over to the mirror placed neatly in her room, checking over her outfit again, dusting invisible dirt specks from her shirt. She grins triumphantly and turns back towards her suitcase, double checking to see if she had forgotten anything.

She almost did; her necklace. Her precious necklace that she would take everywhere she goes. How could she have almost (keyword: almost) forgotten it? She almost scoffs at herself and snatches the necklace roughly, before wrapping it around her neck gently. She sighs, either in relief or happiness, she didn't know herself.

"Hyejin~!" an all so familiar voice calls from the other side of the door. Hyejin rolls her eyes, yet fails to fight the smile that creeps onto her face when she opens her door.

"Byulie-unnie!" she sing songs back. Byul gives Hyejin a wide grin, "All set to go?" Hyejin nods enthusiastically, almost shoving Moonbyul as she sprints out of her bedroom.

"Hyejin!" she hears Byul call after her, sighing audibly. "Hyejin, get your bags!" She yells. Hyejin speeds back into her room, grabbing her suitcase and speeds off once more. Byul tries calling after her again, but she's already speeding down the stairs.

She sighs, but grins widely, grabbing Hyejin's purse and following her down the stairs. "Hyejin-ah!" She calls out once more, looking around. She finds Hyejin in the kitchen, popping a piece of bread into the toaster, still very giddy. Byul shakes her head softly, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Unnie, do you want some too?" Hyejin asks, pointing towards the toaster. Byul shakes her head. "Have you seen the magazine I bought yesterday?" Byul says, looking around. Hyejin raises a brow.

"It's right in front of you."

Byul turns her head to face the dining table, and indeed, it was right in front of her. Hyejin bursts out laughing as Byul frowns. "It wasn't that funny!" "It was literally right in front of you!"

"Shut up, whore." Byul snaps playfully. Hyejin rolls her eyes. "Whatever. When do we have to get to the train station again?"

After a long string of events, comebacks and concerts, Byul, her manager, long time friend and room mate decided that Hyejin could have 2 months of vacation. That may seem like a lot, but Hyejin was starting to overwork herself, even if Byul didn't tell her to do something, Hyejin would still do it.

Hyejin was confused at why Byul gave her such a long vacation, but she was thankful. She didn't really want to go anywhere other than Jeonju, if anything, she really just wanted to see her dad and grandma.

"Around 12, I believe. The train leaves at 12:25." Byul answers, studying the magazine closely. Hyejin peeks over the counter to see what she was staring at for so long, and it was none other than the famous soloist, also one of Hyejin's close friends, Kim Yongsun who was better known as Solar (who was living in Jeonju). Hyejin smirks to herself as Byulyi's eyes widen.

She walks around the counter and rests her hands on Byul's shoulders, the latter jumping from the contact. "Does the grease princess herself, Moon Byulyi have a crush?" Hyejin coos. Byul groans, waving Hyejin off. Hyejin laughs to herself and looks at the clock. 11:37.

"Unnie, shouldn't we head out now? It takes like, 20 minutes to get to the station." She asks. Byul glances at the clock too, getting up from her chair. She turns to Hyejin, smiling. "You ready?" She asks. Hyejin tilts her head in confusion, but smiles shortly after, nodding eagerly.

Byul smiles back, grabbing her keys from the counter before walking out of the kitchen. Hyejin grabs her suitcase and looks around for her purse. "Unnie, have you seen my purse?" She calls across the kitchen.

"I got it!" Byul responds. Hyejin takes a look at the necklace wrapped around her neck; a gold chain as thin as silk that holds one letter: W. Her lips curl up into a small smile before she hears Byul telling her to get in the car from the front door.

Hyejin looks in the living room, seeing Byul's 3 corgis resting peacefully on the couch. Byul doesn't let them, but whenever she isn't looking, Hyejin secretly lets them hop on.

She gives each of them kisses on the tip of their heads before turning around.

"Coming!" Hyejin finally responds, rushing out of the living room.

~

"Unnie, we should close up soon." Jeongyeon's voice calls from the back. Wheein rolls her eyes. "Jeongyeon, how many time have I told you not to call me unnie?" Wheein wipes her hands on a kitchen towel. "I'm only a year older than you. It makes me feel way older!" She continues, only hearing Jeongyeon's laugh.

Just as Wheein was about to respond seriously, she hears a familiar bell going off. She turns to the front door only to see Nayeon walk in with two paper bags full of what seemed to be takeout and a big smile on her face. Wheein smiles back, turning to face the kitchen.

"Jeongyeon! Someone's here for you!" "Coming!" Jeongyeon walks out of the kitchen shortly after, untying her apron. Her face quickly lights up when she sees Nayeon, a rosy tint covering her cheeks. "N-Nayeon!" She stutters unintentionally, hanging her apron.

Wheein only smirks, walking past Jeongyeon and giving her a soft pat on her back, muttering a 'good luck' just to tease her. Jeongyeon was too close to punching her then and there.

"I think I'll be heading out for tonight," Wheein says, smirking at Jeongyeon once more. "Jeong, I can trust you to lock up, right?" She continues. Jeongyeon almost scoffs.

"I literally own this place, _unnie._ " She made sure to emphasize the unnie just to annoy Wheein, but it didn't do much.

Nayeon gives a weird look to both of them, but shrugged it off eventually. "Wheeinie, I bought takeout, would you be willing to take some?" Nayeon asks, a sweet smile plastering her face.

Wheein returns the smile, her dimple making its daily return. She grabs her bag that was resting on the front counter before replying. 

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I believe Yongsun-unnie is actually cooking something at the moment. Maybe you guys can have a taste one day, it's amazing!"

Nayeon laughs at Wheein's over exaggeration. "That's fine," Nayeon starts with a smile. "but I hope you'll take some next time." "For sure!" Wheein replies with a grin.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now! Have fun locking up Jeongyeon, goodnight Nayeon!" Wheein exclaims, rushing out of the bakery, bag in hand. She slings it over her shoulder as she mounts the bicycle that was stationed outside.

She wasn't necessarily poor; she had a car and worked at a nice bakery that her best friend Jeongyeon owned and shared a house with another best friend. She just thought that it'd be good exercise to bike from her house to the bakery and back since it wasn't all too far.

Wheein smiles back at the thought. She had more than she had asked for, and she was so grateful for it.Wheein looks down at the chain wrapped around her neck, looking down at the singular letter that it held. H. She holds it tight in her hand before letting go, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders. She moves her hands to the bike handles shorty after.

She climbs onto her bike, one foot resting on the pedal whilst the other kicks the bike stand up. She rests her other foot on the other pedal before pushing her bike forward, starting to pedal. She picks up a steady pace, wind blowing coolly against her face. She should've brought her hoodie; she can feel herself shivering slightly, but that didn't matter.

She starts to pick up the speed, making sure to not go too fast as the streets were still busy. Jeonju was a relatively small place, yet the traffic was too much for most people. That's another reason why Wheein's chose to bike instead of drive.

10 minutes, Wheein finds herself in front of her house. It was quite luxurious; Yongsun was pretty rich, after all. Wheein was more than happy when Yongsun offered for her to move into her (Yongsun's) house.

Wheein did hesitate though, as much as she wanted to move out of her crappy 1 room apartment, she didn't want to bother Yongsun either.

She ended up moving in anyway as Yongsun had insisted way too much.

("Nonsense! You'd never be a bother to me, Wheein-ah!" Wheein had spent a while combing her hair after Yongsun had ruffled it so much. She wasn't that much younger than her. (She wasn't that much shorter either.))

She pushes her bike into the driveway, careful not to bump into her or Yongsun's car, making it to her garage. After punching a few buttons into the garage door opener, the door starts to lift itself up automatically as Wheein pushes her bike in, finally being able to kick the stand back down.

Wheein steps back, making sure that the bike won't fall down before she rushes to the door that leads her inside. Well, leads her inside the laundry room, but whatever. Wheein kicks off her shoes, opening the door to see Ggomo stretching before hopping onto the couch and laying down.

She sighs. _So much for a warm welcome._ She frowns, but quickly lights up when she sees Yongsun setting down two plates on the table. Yongsun turns around, spotting Wheein and smiling widely.

"Welcome back!" Yongsun rushes over to her, squishing her cheeks. Wheein groans, "Unnie! Stop doing that..." She gently pushes Yongsun's hands away as she giggles.

"What did you make?" Wheein looks over to the stove. "I decided to just make some kimchi since I was really tired after work. I hope that's okay with you." Yongsun replies, walking back to the stove.

"As long as it's not bibimbap." Wheein says, scrunching her face up at the thought of the dish. She really didn't like it. Wheein walks out of the kitchen and plops herself on the couch. That's when Ggomo had finally decided to welcome her home, climbing into her lap and snuggling into her. Wheein smiles softly.

"Wheein-ah! Get up!" Yongsun calls from the kitchen as Wheein hears the dishes clattering. She moves Ggomo off her lap, muttering a soft 'sorry' before walking to the kitchen.

~

"..jin..." Hyejin furrows her brows in her sleep. "HYEJIN!" Her eyes shoot open as she uncrossed her arms from her sleeping position. She looks around for who was screaming at her, and it was none other than Byulyi.

"What do you want, unnie?" Hyejin glares at her from head to toe, realizing that she was standing up and that the train had stopped moving.

"We're here, get up." _Already?_  She thought, _guess I fell asleep for longer than I thought._ "Hello? Are you going to get up?" Byul shakes Hyejin out of her thoughts. Hyejin waves her off, standing from her seat and sliding out of the compartment. Byul starts to pull out her suitcase from the top shelf, placing it down firmly on the ground when she does.

Hyejin grabs her handbag before following Byul who had already started to make her way off the train, trying her best not to bump into the passengers who were also getting ready to get off. After a while, the two of them find their way out, Byul almost hitting her head on the way.

Hyejin passed through with no problems though.

(She swears she's not that short though!)

After a while of bumping into people, literally, Byul and Hyejin made it out of the train station, people were slowly starting to recognize Hyejin as Hwasa, earning a few gasps here and there while some pulled out their phones to take pictures, but Hyejin still can't find who she's looking for.

She paces back and forth in front of the station before she finally spots the familiar car she's been looking for, lighting up as she sees her father waving her over enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face, almost reaching his eyes. Without a warning, Hyejin starts to rush over to him, leaving Byul behind.

Byul turns around to ask Hyejin if she saw them, but that was quickly answered as she saw Hyejin jump into her father's arms. She sighs, smiling softly before making her way to the car as well.

Moonbyul bows politely to Hyejin's father, introducing herself briefly. The man sized her up for a while, before offering her a big grin which she had happily returned as he patted her back.

Byul loads Hyejin's suitcase into the truck, which was quite heavy. It wouldn't have been this heavy if Hyejin didn't insist for Byulyi to join her on her trip home, but after

days of begging Moonbyul finally agreed. Byul was still perplexed at why Hyejin had chosen her to come with her to Jeonju.

Hyejin climbs into the back seat alongside Moonbyul, her father immediately asking her how she was doing, not failing to inform her how much he had missed her. Hyejin had done the same, the big smile on her face failing to disappear. Byulyi smiles as well, she had never seen her best friend this happy back in Seoul.

The drive to Hyejin's home wasn't long. Hyejin gazes out the window, looking up at the stars. She wondered how much _she_ had missed her. She looks down at her necklace once more, this time it was neatly tucked under her shirt. She lets out a small sigh, quiet enough for her father not to hear yet loud enough for Byul to hear who was seated right beside her.

Byul nudges Hyejin out of her daydream, "What's up?" Hyejin turns her head to face Byul, giving her a weak smile. "Nothing much, just tired." Byul rolls her eyes.

"You fell asleep as soon as you got on the train and woke up as we reached, there's no way you're tired. What's bothering you?" This time, Hyejin rolls her eyes.

"Okay," she starts, looking down at her lap. "I may have been thinking about something..." Byul raises a brow before Hyejin corrects herself, "Okay, someone."

"Is it who I think it is?" Hyejin can hear the smirk on Byul's face. Hyejin puffs her cheeks angrily, but she just looked like her lion plushy in all honesty as she crossed her arms.

"Who else would it be?" She says, scoffing harmlessly. Byul leans back into her seat, an easy grin spreading across her face as she playfully punches Hyejin's shoulder as she scowls.

Her father smiles at the playful banter.

"Jung Wheein, eh?" Moonbyul teases as Hyejin's father laughs. They both look at him in awe. He gives them an innocent grin, "What, you think I don't remember that little rascal Wheein?"

Hyejin and Byul laugh at his description of her. The three of them spend the rest of the ride home with Hyejin's father telling them old childhood stories of her as Byul and him both tease her.

No matter how annoyed she acted, Byulyi and Hyejin's father knew that she was struggling to keep that wide smile down.

After what seemed like ages, they finally reach Hyejin's old home. Byul exits the car and goes for the trunk before Hyejin's father offered to take the suitcase for her. She thanks him silently before jogging to catch up with Hyejin who was already entering the house with a beaming, bright toothless smile.

Byulyi shakes her head as she follows her inside, quietly introducing herself to Hyejin's family. Surprisingly, her grandmother's first move is to envelop them both in a warm hug as she kisses Hyejin on both of her cheeks.

Byul pulls away from the hug with a small smile on her face; she was happy that she gave Hyejin this vacation. After her grandmother is done talking to Hyejin, Byul pulls over to the side for a second. She checks her watch; it was already 11:30, she was surprised that Hyejin's family stayed up so late.

They must've been excited to hear that she was finally coming back for so long, Byulyi is probably going to extend her vacation at this point. She smiles at Hyejin who looks back, confused.

"I have somewhere to take you tomorrow, so I'll be heading to bed after greeting everyone. Make sure to get some rest, okay?" Hyejin gives her a small smile as when Byulyi finishes, ruffling Hyejin's hair. Hyejin pushes her hand away, whining. Moonbyul just laughs, following her into the family room.

Moonbyul introduces her to a few of Hyejin's family members who had came over to see her. She receives a warm welcome from Hyejin's extended family, even sharing a few drinks with them before deciding to head to bed.

Hyejin follows her shortly after, showing her to the guest room. After Byul changes, she walks over to Hyejin's room and knocks on her door.

A drowsy Hyejin opens the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Unnie?" she starts, "Did something happen?"

Moonbyul shakes her head, smiling. Hyejin gives her a bit of a confused look but smiles as well. "I just wanted to," Byul sighs, leaning against Hyejin's door frame now.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For letting me stay with uh, you and your family." She looks down at her feet nervously. Hyejin gives her a big bright smile. "Don't be so silly, unnie! You gave me such a long vacation, this is the least I could do for you. Freshen up, yeah? You've got somewhere to take me after all."

Byulyi gives her a grin, pulling her in for a hug, Hyejin gladly accepts, wrapping her arm tightly around Byul as she giggles. They pull away, smiling at each other. "Good night, Hyejin-ah." "Good night, Byulie-unnie!"

Hyejin hops away to her bed as Byul shuts the door, refreshed. Hyejin was definitely going to enjoy where they were going to go. She walks into the guest room, pulling her phone out.

~

Wheein covers her ears with her pillow as her alarm tone blares from her phone as loud as possible; she was a heavy sleeper, Yongsun had told her so.

After a while of just groaning into her pillow as the alarm settles down then turns back on right after, Wheein finally turns over and shuts her alarm, just in time for Yongsun to come into her room and yell at her.

“God damn, Jung Wheein if I hear that alarm go off one more time!-” “Yes, unnie, I know! Go away!” Wheein’s muffled voice comes from the pillow. Yongsun rolls her eyes and walks out of her room, “Close the door!” Wheein yells, but Yongsun was already strutting downstairs.

She sighs, rolling off her bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud before getting up and walking out of her room into the washroom. With a quick glance in the mirror, Wheein almost screams at herself, but keeps it in, knowing Yongsun would probably storm up the stairs and slap her for scaring the living shit out of her for no reason other than Wheein’s hair was absolutely terrifying to look at.

She rushes out of the washroom and grabs some decent looking clothes before checking the time; 6:30. She would take a long shower to feel refreshed before heading out to her shift at the Yoo Bakery (a name Wheein was absolutely against, mind you) at 8:15.

“Mother fucker,” she mumbles as she closes the washroom door, climbing into the shower stall. Yongsun seems satisfied when she hears soft footsteps running down the stairs over the sound of eggs crackling and sizzling over the pan.

Wheein slides into the kitchen, more than ready for her shift.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” she whistles, “Haven’t seen you ‘round these parts before.”

Yongsun rolls her eyes at Wheein’s terrible country impression, and even though Wheein can’t see it, Yongsun is positive she can feel it. “Whatever, Sheriff Wheein, just go sit down.” Wheein gasps when she realizes what Yongsun is making.

“Unnie, are you making bacon and eggs today?” Yongsun nods her head as Wheein skips happily over to the dining table. It started to get colder these days, Wheein decided to wear a beige oversized sweater that Yongsun had knitted for her birthday (don’t even get her started on how much she teased Yongsun about her knitting hobby) over a plain white t-shirt and simple black leggings.

Her soft hair was tied into a low ponytail that was draped over her left shoulder, which she tossed behind her back so that she could eat peacefully.

After a few minutes of conversation, Yongsun walks over to the dining table, placing a plate in front of Wheein before walking around the table and sitting in the chair across from her. Wheein rolls her eyes at the faint static coming from the old radio Yongsun turned on every morning in the kitchen.

“Do you _have_ to put that on every morning? It’s not even the news! Just static!” She whines. Yongsun sighs, pushing herself out of her chair. They can both hear her bones cracking as she stands, to which Wheein holds her hand up, signalling her to sit back down.

 “Unnie, you know I was just kidding, sit back down. What have you even been doing lately?” “Nothing. Just a hard day at work.” Yongsun murmurs, poking at her food. “Really?” “Really.” Yongsun assures, and Wheein drops the topic, mumbling an ‘okay’ before they resume eating in a comfortable silence.

Yongsun ends up finishing first, rushing over to wash her dishes quickly before already sliding her coat on. Wheein finishes shortly after, trudging her way over to Yongsun who had struggled to get her knee high boots zipped up. She does after a quick “Shit,” drops from her and looks up at Wheein.

She dangles her car keys, “Need a ride?” “Yeah, will you be able to pick me up?” Wheein asks. “When does your shift end? 5:00?” Wheein gives her a quick nod, smiling brightly when she realizes what day it is today.

She pulls on her jacket as well, and Yongsun doesn’t question her beaming until they enter the car, as Yongsun turns on the seat warmer. Wheein sighs, it had felt as if someone had draped a nice fluffy blanket over her when the whole car starts to warm up quickly.

Not too warm, not too cold, just how they both liked it. “Okay, why are you smiling like that?” Yongsun asks whilst pulling out of the driveway. “It’s payday today! Jeong-unnie might even give me a bonus, I basically hooked her up with Nayeon-unnie.” She says, obviously over exaggerated but Yongsun couldn’t tell as her eyes widen at the story.

Yongsun had never met Nayeon or Jeongyeon, she hadn’t directly gone into the bakery before (although she’s certainly considering it now, with the love drama and all), but every day after work, Wheein would tell stories about how she was so close to getting Nayeon and Jeongyeon together while they ate together.

“Really?” Yongsun exclaims, her eyes focused on the road. “I know, right?” Wheein proudly smirks, and that tells Yongsun that she was over exaggerating. Yongsun rolls her eyes, “C’mon, Wheein-ah, tell me the truth.” Wheein sighs dramatically, but tells her the truth anyway; it was basically a tradition for Wheein to tell her everything that had happened at the bakery.

“It wasn’t much, honestly, Nayeon came when we were closing. She brought dinner for Jeong, offered me some, but by the time I was leaving, Jeong-unnie was a blushing mess. I spend all of my time trying to get them together without being too obvious to Nayeon-unnie, but honestly, I think they’re already together.”

Yongsun laughs at Wheein’s observation, “Save it for later, kiddo. Look, we’re here.” She stops in front of the bakery and gives Wheein a warm smile which the latter returns as she exits the car. “You really are like a grandma, unnie.” “Yah!” Yongsun whines as Wheein giggles, walking towards the bakery with her book bag.

Yongsun sighs happily before pulling out of the bakery and driving towards Wheein’s old school, which wasn’t far from here, with a happy grin.

~

Byul basically shoves Hyejin into the back seat, far more than excited when she starts up the car, rubbing her hands together to warm them up. Hyejin laughs as she buckles up her belt, “What’s the hurry, unnie?” Byul gives Hyejin her signature bunny toothed grin, but doesn’t say anything.

She pulls out the driveway; Byul had told Hyejin’s family about her surprise plan, and Hyejin’s father had offered Byulie his car. Byulie could not thank him enough, it saved her from renting a whole car just for this day.

“It’s a surprise,” Byul finally speaks. Hyejin rolls her eyes; her unnie had been telling her this the whole time. She just wanted to know what was happening. Byul takes her time, letting Hyejin enjoy the nostalgic scenery as she drives slowly, taking a few seconds to admire the town herself.

Byul looks through the mirror for a second to see that Hyejin was already lulled asleep by the sound of the passing cars. Byul takes everything for a second; her half lidded eyes, her parted lips.

She knew that Wheein would be more than ecstatic. Byul keeps her eyes back on the road, her mind shifting to Solar. She had met her twice before considering that Hwasa and Solar were good friends, but Byul had never really talked to her other than now. Byul smiles at the thought.

A few hours ago, Byul had gotten a call on her work cell. She picked it up, expecting it to be some sort of scam company trying to get money out of her but when she heard Solar’s voice instead of a bulky tech support agent, she immediately turned thirty shades of pink.

Solar had informed her that she wanted to surprise Wheein and Hyejin both by letting them meet up after so many years. Byul had happily agreed and they had both agreed on meeting up at Hwasa’s old middle school, and from there, Solar would take charge.

“You should stay after we let them be,” Solar spoke confidently, “I wouldn’t mind some company.” Byul had agreed, and here she was, secretly driving to Hyejin’s middle school (which was conveniently a walking distance from the bakery) to meet up with Kim Yongsun, better known as Solar.

 _“You can call me unnie, though, Byulie-ssi.”_ Byul had briefly remembered her saying that, and thank god the car didn’t swerve when her brain had short circuited by just thinking about it.

The car comes to a stop and Byul tries her best not to wake Hyejin straight away. She parks the car and prys the door open slowly, and climbs out. She shuts it quietly but firmly and sneaks into the abandoned building. Despite being abandoned a few years ago, the building was still in great shape.

 _“Classroom 2-A3.”_ Byul had remembered Solar briefly informing her before hanging up the phone. She had guessed that it was Wheein and Hyejin’s old classroom. Byul creaks the door open, wondering how it wasn’t locked in the first place. Her boots click softly against the vinyl tiled floor as she looks around at the surroundings.

Dust surrounding most corners, classrooms without doors, abandoned desks. As she peaks into a classroom, she sees math textbooks spread around and desks bunched up into a corner, even a shattered vase on a teacher’s desk.

She sighs and steps away from the classroom, starting her way towards the stairs. After a few more seconds, Byulie finds the stairs case and she makes her way up, her coat swaying behind her as the sound of her footsteps echo through the seemingly empty building.

As she reaches the second floor, she feels like maybe Solar was lying to her, until she heard footsteps from behind her. As she turns, there she is; Kim Yongsun herself, sporting a simple outfit but a beaming smile.

Byul eyes her up and down for a few seconds, everything else seems to freeze for a bit. Knee high leather boots, simple skinny jeans tucked into them. As her eyes travel up, she looks at the navy blue shirt and simple beige coat draped over it, along with her long brown hair cascading down her shoulder.

Byul hadn’t even realized how close Yongsun was, taking a small step back when she finally snapped out of it. “Uhm, Y-Yongsun-unnie,” Byul breathed, “How’re you?” “I’m doing good, Byul-ah, now that I’ve seen you.” Yongsun says with a giggle. Byul’s as red as a tomato now, and she looks down at the ground to make sure Yongsun doesn’t see.

“So, y-you wanted to talk about uhm, Wheein and Hwasa?” She stutters. “Yeah,” Yongsun nods, taking Byul’s hand, leading her to the classroom now. Byul takes small steps behind her, her hands clammy. She tries to tug herself out of Yongsun’s iron grip, but it’s to no avail, the girl wouldn’t give up.

A few rooms down and Yongsun slides the door open, leading them into Classroom 2-A3. Byul looks around in awe; it was nothing like the other classrooms. Yongsun giggles, “You’ll catch flies.” Byul hadn’t even realized that her jaw was hanging open.

She closes her mouth and continues to look around, blushing even harder now. “Um, it wasn’t left like this, right? Like, someone cleaned this out, right?” Byul mentally cursed herself for stumbling so much. Yongsun hides her will to burst out into laughter with a smug snicker, “Yeah, I did some stuff to it.” “All by yourself?”

Byul finally finds the courage to look Yongsun in the eyes. Yongsun gives an eye smile, nodding before letting Byul take a look around the class for a bit longer. “It’s… amazing, Yongsun-unnie.”

Byul smiles widely, taking in the atmosphere. “I think they’ll love it.” “I hope so,” Yongsun smiles alongside Byul. “So, I’ll take Hyejin to the bakery now. She might’ve already woken up.” Before Byul turns around, Yongsun wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Byul flushes, stuttering as Yongsun pulls out a slip of paper and slides into into Moonbyul back pocket of her jeans. She pulls away with a wink, “Call me.” Byul stands frozen, red as a tomato before turning on her heel and rushing out of the classroom.

She bolted straight for the stairs. She doesn’t say anything to herself, she just walks straight out of the school just in time to see Hwasa leaving the car. Byul waves her back in the car, which she does but not before rolling her eyes.

Byul throws herself into the car and immediately pulls out of the parking lot. “Woah, woah, slow down there sheriff, what’s up?” Hyejin asks as Byul starts to speed up. “Don’t worry about it,” Byul replies casually slowing down after a few minutes.

Hyejin seems confused when they pull into the parking lot of what seemed to be a hole in the wall thrift shop, until she gets a closer look at it, realizing that it’s a bakery.

Hyejin moves to unbuckle her belt, “Unnie, two questions. First, what were you doing at my old school, and second, what is this place? Wait, three things actually, why aren’t you moving?” “Hyejin, trust me, you’ll want to go in alone.” Byul says, turning her head to face Hyejin with a smirk.

Hyejin rolls her eyes, grumbling as she pried open the car door and stepped out into the chilly autumn weather. She shivers under the thin layer of her jacket, but shrugs it off and takes careful steps towards the establishment, pulling the door open and walking into pure amazement.

The bell chimes when she steps in.

The oh so familiar smell of baked sweets, the warm comforting surroundings, the soft jazz playing quietly through the old jukebox in the corner, she sighs, taking it in all at once. She rummages through her through her pocket to find her wallet, pulling it out and walking towards the counter.

“Welcome the Yoo’s Ba-” Hwasa’s head snaps to the voice as something falls. Her eyes widen immediately, she drops her purse as coins fly, the girl at the back smirking before walking right back from where she had just came from.

Not caring about anything else, Wheein quickly rushes to the counter, pushing the small gate open and immediately jumping into Hyejin’s arms. Hyejin doesn’t wait another millisecond to return the embrace, burying her face in Wheein’s neck.

She hears the sniffles coming from Wheein, only pulling her closer as tears brimmed her own eyes. Wheein pulls away, wiping her eyes and giving Hyejin her brightest smile. “7 years,” she starts. “I waited 7 years. You’re here.” Wheein continues, giggling and pulling Hyejin in for another hug.

Hyejin, on the other hand, is at loss for words, her grip only tightening around Wheein, ignoring the other patrons, even though they merely smiled at the two. (Most were regulars, and they would listen to Wheein and Jeongyeon ranting about the love of their lives, only laughing at their antics.)

“I’m here,” Hyejin whispers, softly nuzzling her nose into Wheein’s neck, breathing in her perfume. Lilacs, she decides, Wheein loves lilacs. “Go ahead,” Jeongyeon calls out before Wheein could say anything, “I’ll be fine on my own.”

Wheein pulls away from the hug, her hand gripping Hyejin’s lightly. “Are you sure?” She asks, worried. Jeongyeon nods, just as the bell chimes once more. Hyejin had let go of Wheein’s hand to pick up  the fallen coins and her purse as Wheein sees who’s at the door.

Im Nayeon. Wheein decides to save the teasing for later and slips her hand into Hyejin’s after she picked up the stray coins. 

"Let's go," Wheein pulls Hyejin along to the front door, waving goodbye to the regulars before the bell chimes for a final time as they step out, hand in hand. 

Hyejin looks ahead, noticing that the car wasn't there anymore. She sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Wheein asks, her hand tightening just a little more. Hyejin gives her a soft smile and nods, "Yeah, just come with me." Wheein returns the smile and obliges, following Hyejin as they make their way towards the school.

The minutes are spent in comfortable silence as they walk hand in hand, taking in the scenery. The road wasn't busy at this time, everyone was already at work and kids were still in school. 

A few steps more and the duo find themselves in front of the old building as Hyejin studies a sticky note that had just been placed recently on the door.

"Classroom 2-A," She says, turning to Wheein. They grin, sharing a knowing look and without another word, they enter the building. Hyejin's heels click against the tiles, but that didn't bother Wheein who was comfortable in her flats. 

Hyejin smiles to herself and looks down at the floor. "We have so much to talk about." She finally says. Wheein doesn't say anything, but Hyejin knows she's smiling too. 

They climb up the stairs and finally find themselves in front of their old classroom. Hyejin goes in first, pulling Wheein in shortly after. All but two desks were removed, Wheein recognized them as their own.

Fairy lights hung around the place, which was good, considering that the sky was turning dark already. Hyejin shrugs off her jacket and goes to sit on top of her desk as Wheein does the same.

Minus, taking her jacket off, of course.

Hyejin takes a breath. What was she to say? She had left Wheein to pursue her career with a promise to come back, of course. But they had eventually lost all contact, and Hyejin couldn't believe that Byul set this up. But Hyejin knew that she wasn't alone.

She sighs and twiddles her fingers around, looking up at Wheein, who still had a bright smile on her face, which lit up the room, but most importantly, it lit up Hyejin's whole world. 

"I love it when you smile like that," she says, barely above a whisper, "you look so beautiful, did you know that?" A light blush covers Wheein's face as she looks away, down at her feet.

"I..." Wheein sighs, she doesn't know what to say. "I missed you. I missed you so, so much, Hyejin-ah." Hyejin smiles softly, and hops off her desk and walks in front of Wheein. Wheein blushes as Hyejin's hands rest on her thighs, she leans forward, pressing her forehead against Wheein's.

She closes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Wheein. I'm sorry for leaving you like that," her voice cracks. Wheein's hands quickly move to cup Hyejin's face softly. "It's okay," she whispers. She's not scared this time. She's not scared of Hyejin leaving her. She knows that even if it's a vacation right now, Hyejin will come back.

She's not scared when Hyejin leans in, and her warm lips press softly against hers. Wheein tilts her head and moans into the kiss as Hyejin tries to deepen it, but Wheein's hands rest on Hyejin's chest, pushing her lightly. Hyejin gets the message and pulls away, looking softly into Wheein's eyes. 

"DId you not like it?" She asked, worried. "No, no," Wheein shakes her head franctically, "It's not that. It's just... How about we go home first?" she suggests.

Hyejin's juts her bottom lip into a pout, making Wheein's heart melt. "What about the decorations? They're so pretty!" Hyejin argues lightly.

Wheein shakes her head again, "This is a classroom, Hyejin! No way!" Hyejin rolls her eyes playfully and steps back, letting Wheein hop off the desk. She wastes no time in taking Hyejin's hand, leading her out of the classroom. 

It was dark as they walked in a comfortable silence. "Should we get a cab?" Hyejin asks as they walk through the abandoned parking lot. Wheein thinks about it; it was a little far from the bakery, and she usually biked anyway. 

But, she also enjoyed walking hand in hand in the comfortable silence with Hyejin, plus, it wasn't all too cold. She grins, "I think we're okay, unless you're tired." 

Hyejin beams, shaking her head.

The two hadn't talked much on their way to Wheein's home. Speaking of which, Wheein had just remembered.

"Oh darn-" Hyejin giggles as Wheein censors herself, "Hyejin, I forgot about my room mate!" Masking up her laughter with the back of her hand, Hyejin waves it off, "No worries! I'm sure she's nice." 

Lo and behold, they find themselves in Wheein's driveway. Wheein climbs up the steps, deciding to use the front door this time. She rummages through her sweater's pockets to find her keys, and unlocks the door.

"Unnie?" She calls out as she steps in, Hyejin following behind her. Yongsun pops in front of them, joined with someone else.

"Yongsun-unnie?" Hyejin raises a brow. Yongsun gives her a wide smile, Wheein looks between the three, confused. "And Byulie-unnie! I knew you were up to something!" Hyejin scolds. She looks at Wheein, noticing her confused face. 

"Right, Wheein, I'm actually good friends with Yongsun-unnie. Maybe not as good as you two, but definitely friends. And she," Hyejin points to the taller one, 'Byulie' she had said, "is Moonbyul-unnie. She's my manager and best friend, she arranged this trip for me." 

Wheein bows politely, "It's nice to meet you." "Please, spare the formalities Hyejin's told me all about you." Byul says with a grin, earning a punch on the shoulder from Hyejin as Wheein's face turns pink, looking down at her feet. 

She promptly takes off her shoes as Hyejin follows. After a while, Byul and Hyejin settled on the couch as Yongsun and Wheein went to the kitchen to prepare tea for all of them. Wheein furrows her brows as she recalls everything that had happened. 

She turns to Yongsun, frowning. Yongsun just gives her a wide smile and tugs her cheek, earning a whine from Wheein, "You didn't tell me anything! You didn't tell me you knew her!" she whisper-yells. 

"I know, I know, it was all a part of the plan." "You told me you met her once, not that you were friends!" Yongsun rolls her eyes at her best friend. "Listen, it was a win-win situation, I couldn't not take it. Making you meet up with your childhood best friend and giving her hot manager my number? There was no way I could've denied that offer."

Wheein smirks, "Hot manager, huh? You mean Miss Moon Byulyi-unnie over there?" She directs towards the living room. Yongsun rolls her eyes once more, but Wheein makes sure to catch the faint tint on her chubby cheeks. 

After a while of chit chat, the tea was done and the two of them brought all four mugs to the living room. Wheein took a seat beside Hyejin on the smaller sofa whilst Yongsun sat beside Moonbyul. 

(Yongsun was oddly close to Moonbyul, Hyejin noted, considering that the sofa was so big.) 

The four of them got along well, Hyejin occasionally averting her eyes from Yongsun, boasting about all of the places she's gone, to Wheein, who was immersed in Byul's over exaggerated high school stories, though she had caught her staring back on several occasions. 

Shortly after they had finished their tea Moonbyul and Solar had immediately gone for the front door. Wheein and Hyejin hurried after them as they were putting their shoes on. 

"Where are you guys going?" Wheein questioned, stepping in front of Hyejin who glared at Byul from behind Wheein.

"Well, we don't have a guest room now, do we? We only have two bedrooms; yours, and mine, and I'm oh so sorry but I cannot sleep in the same bed as Moonbyul. We've just met, after all." Yongsun says, not aimed at the two younger ones, but at Moonbyul herself, who had just looked down, red in the face.  

Hyejin steps in, "Oh please, we all know that if you're left in a hotel alone, you're going to be fucking. You're staying here." She says, crossing her arms. "We'll be back by tomorrow night, we promise! Besides, don't you guys want the house all to yourself?" Yongsun argues, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Wheein rolls her eyes, but feels the butterflies in her stomach already, thinking about waking up with Hyejin beside her. "O-okay, fine." She finally gives in; she had the day off tomorrow anyway. 

Yongsun does a little celebratory dance before opening the front door. "Goodnight, you two! Enjoy your day!" She smiles, hopping outside happily Moonbyul bows to the two politely, but doesn't leave before ruffling Hwasa's hair and pinching her cheeks to embarrass her even further in front of Wheein. 

The door shuts shortly after, Hyejin and Wheein glance at each other. Hyejin turns her body to face Wheein and cups her face, caressing her cheek gently. Wheein wraps her arms around Hyejin's waist and pulls her closer, leaning in to touch their lips for a second time. 

It was more gentle this time, gentler than their first, and they were crazy for it. They pull away shortly after, and Wheein buries her face in Hyejin's neck. Hyejin giggles and places a kiss on Wheein's cheek. 

"Let's go to bed now," Hyejin whispers. Wheein pulls away, her hands still wrapped around Hyejin's waist as she beams. Hyejin laughs at her expression, "I meant actually go to sleep." As if on cue, she lets out a loud yawn, making the both of them giggles.

"Of course, but first, I have something to ask you, Hyejin." "Hm?" "I know that we just met again today, but I feel like I'll forget to ask you this tomorrow anyways," Wheein starts nervously. Hyejin can already feel her heart beating before Wheein even asks the question. "So, Ahn Hyejin, will you... be my girlfriend? Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I know this is a bit too fast, and it's totally okay if you want to say no and-!" 

Wheein is cut short as Hyejin pushes her against the door and captures her lips once more, this one far more intense than the first and second combined. Wheein wraps her arms around Hyejin's neck, pushing back slightly.

They pull apart eventually to catch their breath, Hyejin resting her forehead against Wheein's. "So..." Wheein asks. "Was that not enough of an answer?" Hyejin teased. Wheein whines but is silenced when Hyejin places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Of course." She smiles, and Wheein smiles back, leaning forward to leave a lingering peck on Hyejin's peck.

<3

Wheein's alarm goes off, but it's much softer and quieter this time, but still enough to wake her up. She tries as gently as possible to not shuffle around too much as she turns it off. The girl beside her groans in her sleep and shuffles around. 

Wheein giggles quietly at the gesture wrapping her arms around Hyejin, their legs tangling even more. This makes Hyejin squirm around even more as her eyes flutter open, burying her face in Wheein's neck, breathing her in.

"Good morning," she mumbled sleepily; she was just about ready to go back to sleep already. Wheein chuckles and strokes her hair, "Morning to you too." 

Hyejin looks up at Wheein.

"Hey, Wheein?" "Yeah?" "I love you." Wheein smiles, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love you too." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> big spoon wheein dont @ me


End file.
